Cookies
by AngelMouse5
Summary: RPM - Sequel to 'My friend, my love'. While out in the wastes, it finally hits Dillon exactly what he is missing in his life. Dillon/Ziggy


_Disclaimer: Not mine, Disney/Sabans I think these days. This is the sequel to 'My friend, My Love', and it's from Dillon's perspective. Set after the end of RPM it shows hopefully Dillon realising what he's missing in his life. Once again, all work is spell checked and I use Australian English. Enjoy. AM August 2011._

* * *

><p><strong>Cookies<strong>

**by Angel Mouse**

They had only been travelling in the waste lands for about three weeks after the defeat of Venjix when Dillon had the revelation that was to change his life.

They had encountered other survivors and sent them in the direction of Corinth, they were happy with the news that Venjix was destroyed and they were now free to live again, instead of just surviving like they had been.

Tenaya and Summer were getting along as well; they had bonded quickly and had become good friends. Tenaya and Dillon were bonding as brother and sister could, including fighting like a brother and sister were wont to do.

Dillon and Summer had gotten gradually closer and closer as they travelled, and finally had eventually kissed. But there was something missing, something important, something intangible that he couldn't work out. That neither of them could work out.

Summer had sensed it as well and after the kiss they had sat down, and talked, really talked about their feelings and everything. It had been a long, very difficult and very, very intense discussion but in the end they had come to one conclusion.

Even though they were attracted to each other, and there was a spark of interest there, they weren't right for each other. There was no deep spark, no bells, no whistles….. Well, just no love there between them.

So, in the end, they were content to stay as friends and it left Dillon wondering why he still felt so alone, and so lost, even with the two of the most important people in his life with him.

So, it was as they had made camp a few nights later and Dillon had unpacked the car, making sure that the camp was secure and that the girls would be comfortable when he finally realised what he was missing.

And it was the most innocuous of things that made him realise it.

He had unpacked the food and the girls got to making something to eat for them – even though Dillon and Tenaya didn't eat that much - when he came across a container that he hadn't seen before as it was buried deep in towards the bottom of the food boxes.

Out of curiosity he opened it and saw that it was a container of sweet cookies of all things, plus a hand written note on top. Picking up the note he opened it and couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face at the sight of the familiar scrawl.

_So you don't forget me while __you're out and about saving the planet, again. love Ziggy._

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. It wasn't Summer he wanted in his life or in his heart, it was Ziggy!

Daft, goofy looking, screw up, friendly, warm, loveable, always there for him no matter what Ziggy. From the moment he had met Ziggy, he had always been there for him. He'd been a friend when he had no one else.

He'd been there for him when they got to the city, when he had doubts about being a Ranger, when he had found out his sister was trying to destroy them. It had been Ziggy who had been by his side and stood with him against the others when he had wanted to go and find her.

All along, it had been Ziggy by his side and who had believed in him. And he had believed in Ziggy as well when he had become the Green Ranger, because the others certainly didn't, and the younger man had needed that feeling of belonging.

Even though Ziggy had never said it, Dillon sensed that kindred feeling in him as well. It had been Ziggy all along that had made him feel whole, even when he didn't. And somehow, he knew that he did the same for Ziggy.

Ziggy had always been there, by his side, silently supporting him and being there when he needed someone. It was Ziggy that was ensnared in his heart and it had taken this long for him to realise it.

Taking the biscuits he went over and sat down in front of the fire, the note in his hands, starring at its flames as they played in the night air. Absently he handed the biscuits to Summer and just kept staring at the flames.

Finally, after sharing a glance with Tenaya, Summer broke the silence.

"Who's the note from Dillon?" Dillon didn't even look at her as he replied, his mind whirling from the sudden realisation he had made.

"Ziggy. Left it in the biscuits, said so we don't forget him." Dillon gave one of his rare half smiles as he said that and didn't see Tenaya and Summer share a glance and grin at each other. They had figured it out and it was now obvious that Dillon had as well.

The two girls had talked after Dillon and Summer's talk and after putting a few things together, they had realised that Ziggy was in love with Dillon, but hadn't said anything because of the obvious interest between Summer and Dillon.

Summer grinned at Tenaya and leaned forward a bit, looking at her friend.

"So, we're heading back tomorrow then huh, so you can tell him that you've finally worked out you love him."

"Yeah, we will… wait, what, huh?" Dillon raised his head as Summer's words finally registered to him and when he looked up the two girls just laughed at him. Summer smiled warmly at him.

"Tenaya and I have been talking, and we worked it out. Ziggy's been in love with you for a while but never said anything, because of us. Well, you and me, he thought that we were in love. Now that we know we aren't, well, that leaves you free to go to him."

"Huh, what?" Dillon suddenly found himself blushing at Summer's words and Tenaya laughed.

"Even I could tell, brother mine, that he loves you. But he's too noble for his own good, but now you know how you feel, don't you think you owe it to both of you to let yourselves have some happiness."

Dillon just looked at them both, knowing they were both right yet unsure of how he was to proceed next. He sighed and frowned, studying his hands and the note it held.

"But how am I to tell him? I don't know the first thing about relationships or love or stuff." Dillon blew out a frustrated sigh. "All I know is that it isn't right being with you Summer, something's missing when I'm with you. But perhaps your right Summer, perhaps it's Ziggy that I'm missing…. But how, but how do I tell him that?"

Tenaya smiled at her brother, pleased to see that he had finally come to realise the truth.

"Just speak from you heart Dillon, just like you did to us just then. Trust us when we say he'll understand exactly what you mean." Dillon looked at his sister, worry and confusion on his face.

"Are you sure?" Tenaya reached out and clasped his hand.

"We're sure. Just tell him how you feel and it'll be fine. Trust us Dillon, you both deserve some happiness." Dillon felt the truth in her words, felt how right it felt to his heart and soul. He smiled at them both and then nodded.

"Alright then, tomorrow we head back home to Corinth."


End file.
